Keeping Warm
by hipster-takedown
Summary: Sharing body heat is an efficient way to keep warm. Murdoc uses this fact when Noodle gets sick.


A soft sound, coming from a source very close to her ear, finally brought her around. Noodle opened her eyes groggily, vaguely aware of where she was. The setting seemed familiar, and yet she couldn't quite figure out where she was. No danger seemed to be present, so the guitarist decided her location could be figured out later. Instead, she yawned and recalled the events of the day. It was raining, as usual in Essex, and she remembered being sick. Russel was worried, of course, but she insisted she'd be better soon. She also remembered going out with 2D to go to the store, and started feeling worse, but that's about it.

Clutching the several layers of blankets on top of her, the first guess that came to mind was that someone must have brought her to her bed. It couldn't have been Russel, he's taken the day off to visit some relatives that live nearby. Maybe 2D had done it? Despite being in her early twenties, Noodle was still so small that the idea of 2D carrying her, just like in the Rockit video, wouldn't be a surprise.

Noodle suddenly became aware of something pressed against her upper back. The warmth from it could have blended along with the blankets easily, but there pressure was against her waist, too. It took a moment to register in her brain, still groggy from sickness and sleep, that it was a person. The pressure against her upper back was a chest, the weight on her waist was an arm, and she could just barely feel cool breath against the back of her neck.

Still not quite in her senses, Noodle moved one of her hands over the arm. She barely noticed them tensing up. Whoever it is, her waking up most likely surprised them. Noodle idly traced the still hand with her fingers, feeling the edge of a long sleeve and long fingers. The hands weren't massive like 2D's, but still quite large. She faintly thought to herself, _they might be good with a guitar_. Still dazed, she slowly turned the hand over, which was quick to comply, to feel the palm. It was rough, definitely masculine, and the fingertips were calloused. She racked her half-awake brain for memories, trying to discover the owner of the hands. At hardly a minute the guitarist gave up and finally asked, "Who is it?"

The reply was short and quiet, most likely as to not disturb her, but still possessed a calm confidence. "'t's me, love." A moment passed before her slow mind processed the voice. It was deep, not deep like Russel's, but most definitely a man's voice, and sort of rough, most likely the product of alcohol. A face finally matched up with the name and Noodle relaxed into the blankets once again, a soft "Oh, okay." Escaping her.

Not even a moment passed before Noodle shot up immediately, her senses finally kicking in. She was vaguely aware of the throbbing in the back of her head, but didn't stop to wonder about it. The blankets and the arm fell off of her as she sat up and the guitarist quickly looked back to conform her suspicions. Laying next to her was the bassist of Gorillaz, the self-proclaimed leader of the band and the very last person she'd ever expect to wake up next to, clothed or not, (she stole a glance down at herself to make sure) Murdoc Niccals, who looked as if he had just woken up from a nap himself. He glanced up at her tiredly, his dark hair tousled as if by a lover. He didn't seem the least bit surprised or phased; he simply rolled onto his back to get a better look at her.

Questions started to form on her lips. _What were you doing? Why are you here? Where are we?_ Just as her mouth was about to form the _W_ required for these questions, Murdoc put up a hand to stop her. "Calm down, love. Don' work yourself up." When she closed her mouth he seemed satisfied, and put his hand back down. The bassist slowly sat up, his age showing, and looked at her. Even sitting, he was considerably taller than her. For a brief moment, Noodle wondered if everyone's necks ever hurt form having to look down to her all the time.

He held his hands back up briefly in a defensive manner. "You collapsed when you were out with dullard." He shrugged. "Must've been sicker than you thought. Anyways, he rushed you back here and told me to look after you while he went to get you some medicine." He finished as if that explained everything. Noodle raised an eyebrow and stole a glance at where they were previously laying, then returned her gaze to the man sitting in front of her.

"Oh yeah," he remembered. "You were still shivering after I covered you up in blankets, so I climbed in with you. Just like that one time when you were younger." The guitarist paused to try to recall what he was talking about. One day, just a short while after arriving at Kong, she had the flu and walked around the studios cloaked in heavy blankets and holding a half-empty tissue box. 2D and Russel had gone out for medicine, 2D with the knowledge of medicine and Russel knowing what should be given to kids and what shouldn't, and Murdoc watched over Noodle. She remembered the stern look Russel gave him before he left.

He had been strumming away on his bass when she walked up to him and gave a quick sniffle. He could tell she was scared; this was the first time she had gotten sick. After a moment, he set his bass aside and offered to hold her to keep her warm. Of course she didn't understand what he said, but he held out his arms to her and she was eager for the comfort.

She climbed onto his lap and he held her for a short while before taking his bass back and playing for her, even showing her how to strum it. At the time, Noodle didn't think much of his small kindness, and soon forgot about it. Looking back after all these years, the guitarist realized that was most likely the kindest thing Murdoc had done for anyone in the band.

As the memory returned to her, Murdoc continued talking. "You stopped shivering the moment I put my arm around you, so I figured I'd stay until you woke up." He grinned smugly down at her, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. Without the protection of the blankets, the cold air had begun to prick at her skin. She pulled the blankets over her shoulders, but that didn't seem to work. Murdoc waited patiently, _smugly_, as she reviewed the evidence in her head.

His intentions seemed pure enough. When they were lying down, only his chest and arm touched her, she realized. He must have purposely avoided touching his front to her ass so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. And she must admit, Murdoc radiated heat as if he was powered not by a heart, but by a fire straight from hell. She gave him one final once-over before narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked, knowing of his innocence in this situation, for once.

The guitarist finally gave up, deciding her need for warmth was more important than winning this… whatever it is. She sighed in defeat and laid back down on her side. When the young Japanese woman finally got comfortable, she grabbed the front of Murdoc's shirt and lazily tugged it down, hoping to give a clear indication of what she wanted him to do. The bassist got the message instantly and laid behind her, returning to his previous position. However, this time he slid an arm under her waist and pulled her closer, holding her tightly in the most innocent fashion she'd ever expect from him.

Within mere moments they were comfortable and Noodle expected to drift off to sleep any time now. He was still behind her; all she could feel was the rise and fall of his chest against her back. In the silence, a question came to her. _Why was he doing this?_ It's very uncharacteristic of him to show any compassion at all, let alone wanting to spend his time taking care of someone. Deciding the question was better elaborated on when she was better suited to actually think, Noodle let her eyes fall shut and chuckled.

"You're too nice to me…" she trailed off sleepily. Just before she fell asleep, she felt a gentle kiss innocently pressed against her shoulder; almost like a butterfly had landed there. "I'm always gonna have a weak spot for you, Noods."

At some point, she figured that the blankets were only so warm because he was under them.


End file.
